Rusuh!
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Setiap hari rusuh di mana-mana. Quistis need a break! One Shot


**Fic ini ditulis untuk kepentingan khusus.**

**Disclaimer : **Final Fantasy belongs to Hironobu Sakaguchi.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih sabar selain seorang nona bernama Quistis. Setiap pagi dia bangun lebih dahulu daripada matahari, mengambil alih tugas rumah tangga yang biasa dilakukan ibunya, Edea seperti menanak nasi, membuatkan sarapan bagi keluarganya. Edea sudah berusia enam puluh tahun sekarang. Tulang-tulangnya tidak lagi sekuat dulu, otot tubuhnya tidak seluwes ketika dia masih muda. Sudah lima tahun ini Quistis benar-benar mengambil alih tugas rutin Edea tersebut. Ketika aroma masakannya sudah memenuhi sudut-sudut rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas, satu persatu para penghuni rumah bangun untuk berkumpul di meja makan. Mulai dari Zell, si tukang makan, kemudian Irvine yang sedang dalam masa puber, lalu Selphie yang masih terlalu kecil untuk membantunya di dapur, setelah itu Edea, ibunya dan terakhir Cid Kramer, si ayah yang baru pulang dari jalan pagi keliling kompleks.

"Yah, ikan lagi, ikan lagi." keluh Selphie. Dia akan mogok makan hari ini seperti biasa ketika dia sudah mulai bosan dengan sebuah menu.

"Iya, kak, ikan terus, bosan. Mending kalau ikannya enak .. ini cuma ikan asin. Kita kan bukan kucing!" Zell menggerutu.

Irvine tidak mengeluh, tapi dia merebut bagian Zell, "Kalau kamu tidak mau, sini buatku saja."

"Hei! Sialan! aku bisa mati kelaparan nanti!" Zell mulai bertengkar dengan Irvine. Meja makan menjadi rusuh karena mereka saling tarik menarik. Zell menarik rambut Irvine yang berwarna coklat panjang, sementara Irvine mencengkram wajah Zell yang mulai memerah.

Tanpa daya, Edea Kramer, si ibu berusaha melerai kedua putranya, "Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar. Masa makan saja bertengkar?"

Zell dan Irvine tidak pernah akur. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar atas hal-hal sekecil apapun, membuat suasana di rumah menjadi runyam. Tanpa sengaja piring Selphie tersenggol dan pecah. Bocah itu menangis. "Huwaaa... aku benci kaliaaaannn...!"

"Hush, kalian berdua kalau masih terus bertengkar, nanti kakak masakkan ikan asin terus selama sebulan!" Ancam Quistis dengan rambut awut-awutan karena belum sempat merapikan diri.

Zell dan Irvine berhenti bertengkar sementara Edea mencoba meredakan tangisan Selphie. Cid Kramer dengan santai menghampiri meja makan sambil membawa koran pagi ini dan membacanya. Quistis sudah selesai menyeduhkan kopi untuk sang ayah, Cid tetap saja asik dengan korannya.

"Kalau makanan ini dihabiskan, besok kakak masak ayam goreng untuk kalian."

Dengan cepat Zell menyelesaikan makanannya, Irvine pun tidak mau kalah. Melihat kedua kakaknya makan, dan juga terprovokasi ayam goreng, Selphie kembali menghabiskan sarapannya.

Melihat adik-adiknya sudah beres dan tenang, Quistis cepat-cepat mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Ini sudah jam setengah enam pagi dan dia masih di rumah. Dia bisa telat bila tidak sampai di halte sebelum pukul enam pagi. Karena itu Quistis tidak sempat menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkannya terlihat keriting awut-awutan. Ia bisa menyisirnya dalam perjalanan nanti di bus. Yang penting sekarang berangkat dulu.

Baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk, itu dari Seifer! Bukannya merasa senang, ia mengangkat itu dengan semangat suram.

"Sayang, ... aku di kantor polisi."

_Haduhhh orang itu! Ngapain lagi dia?_ Sambil bergerak cepat menuju halte, Quistis menjawab, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Kena tilang, aku ga punya uang untuk suap polisinya, jadi motorku dikandangin semalaman." Ujar suara itu dari seberang sana.

"Trus?"

"Aku juga ga punya uang untuk naik bus pulang ke rumah."

"Jadi?"

"Nginep."

Quistis tahu artinya, ini berarti dia harus ke kantor polisi untuk membayar uang tebusan denda tilang motor. Tapi dia harus memastikan bahwa ini memang kasus tilang. "Kamu ngapain keluar malam-malam?"

". . ." Dia seperti orang yang sedang berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Beli rokok."

"Sebaiknya kamu beneran beli rokok yah. Hmm..."

"Beneran kok."

"Ya sudah, nanti jam tiga sore kususul ke kantor polisi."

"Hah? Lama amat?"

"Iya, hari ini kan hari sekolah, ga mungkin bolos cuma buat kamu. Kasihan anak-anak." Tanpa menunggu ba-bi-bu lagi dari si pacar rese yang tidak berguna, Quistis mematikan teleponnya. Ia berlari kecil mencapai halte dan pas sekali bus yang mengantarnya ke tempat kerja di daerah suburban kota Delling sudah tiba. Di dalam bus, Quistis hendak menyisir rambutnya. Tapi naas, di sebelahnya duduk seorang anak punk yang membuka jendela bus lebar-lebar sehingga angin kencang dengan kekuatan besar masuk melalui jendela untuk mengobrak-abrik rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Dengan kesal Quistis menutup jendela tersebut hingga rapat. Namun anak punk itu mendelik padanya dan membuka jendela itu semakin lebar. Hari ini dia salah pilih tempat duduk.

Turun dari bus, menyerbulah serombongan tukang ojeg yang bernafsu menyambut datangnya bus seperti ikan di tambak menyadari kedatangan si majikan yang akan memberi makanan. Persetan dengan mereka, Quistis naik bus lain yang lebih kecil menuju tempat kerjanya. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih lima menit. Setengah jam lagi sekolah dimulai. Baru jalan lima menit, angkot berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Supirnya melambai-lambai pada orang lewat, mencari penumpang. Lima menit lebih sudah berlalu, tidak ada satupun orang yang masuk ke dalam angkot. Si supir menjadi stress, tapi ketika ia melihat ke kaca spion, ia melihat penumpangnya sedang memberikan dia semacam _Death Glare_ yang membuat si supir jadi merasa serba salah. awalnya supir angkot itu berusaha mengabaikan satu-satunya penumpang dalam mobilnya, tapi perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Akhirnya dia tancap gas dan rasa akan dibunuh seseorang itu menghilang juga.

Setengah delapan lebih sepuluh menit, berkat si supir angkot ngetem dan macet tak terduga akibat kecelakaan dalam perjalanan. Dan sialnya, sekali ini saja dia telat, si bos kepala sekolahan sedang rajin mengecek para bawahannya. Quistispun dimarahi habis-habisan, disebut pemalas, makan gaji buta, dan lain-lain seakan dia terlambat terus setiap hari.

Sabar ... sabar ... !

* * *

Seharian ini entah kenapa anak-anak rewel sekali. Sephiroth sedang badmood. Dia mengambek tidak mau diajak bicara dan mulutnya manyun. Ternyata Tifa bekerja sama dengan Yuffie mengambil kalungnya yang berbandul kepala Jehova dan digantung di atas jendela sebagai boneka pengganti pawang hujan. Sementara itu Zack sibuk mencari perhatiannya, ia menggambar seekor monyet dengan sebilah pedang besar, berduel dengan seekor gorila hitam. Bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit menceritakan adegan pertarungan antara dua spesies primata yang dia beri nama Luffy dan Lucci. Kenapa nama mereka mirip? Katanya, karena Luffy dan Lucci saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak lahir.

Quistis lebih suka memperhatikan Aerith yang dengan kalem dan lembut menggambar bunga-bunga matahari sambil bercerita mengenai betapa harumnya bunga-bunga tersebut. Sesekali Quistis mewaspadai dua murid di sekitar aerith, Cloud dan Barrett. Mereka sedang beradu argumentasi superhero buatan siapa di antara mereka yang lebih hebat. Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi lama kelamaan Cloud yang kurang kreatif, kelihatannya kalah bicara dengan Barrett sehingga dia marah dan mengeluarkan karet gelang lalu menjepret Barrett. Karet gelang itu mengenai wajah Barrett. Bocah gemuk besar itu berhenti tertawa, dan perlahan mulai menangis. Cepat-cepat Quistis menghampirinya. Barrett menangis kesal dan tangannya yang gemuk kemudian memukul kepala Cloud. Bocah itu ikut menangis kemudian membalas pukulan Barrett. Cepat-cepat mereka dilerai sebelum salah satu memutuskan untuk mengambil pinsil dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

* * *

Jam tiga sore, akhirnya TK Fantasy pun sepi. Anak-anak sudah pulang semua. Karena terlambat, upah harian Quistis dipotong setengah. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh atau menyesali keapesan lalu lintas hari ini, Quistis segera mengambil bus kembali ke kota Delling menuju kantor polisi untuk mengurus masalah si Seifer.

Orang itu masih di sana, sedang duduk di dalam jeruji makan mie instant. Seifer seorang pengangguran yang kerjanya setiap hari mainan motor terus. Dia ingin jadi pembalap tapi terkena kasus dopping. Sudah begitu masih tidak mau berintrospeksi diri dan berubah juga. Orang ini benar-benar sumber masalah! Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Quistis mengeluarkan beberapa gold untuk menebus Seifer dan motornya ... tunggu dulu.

"Jadi bukan karena tilang?"

"Dia bilang karena tilang?" si polisi balik terheran, "Dia ditangkap karena merusuh di mini mart."

Ketika orang itu muncul, dan terlihat bilur-bilur di wajahnya, Quistis baru percaya dia memang tidak kena tilang.

"Dia sedang memukuli penjaga kasir mini mart sampai masuk rumah sakit." Si polisi mengambil catatannya, "Nama korban, Reno Turk, dia baru menyelesaikan shift tengah malamnya ketika Seifer sudah menunggunya di depan mini mart dan memukulinya."

Quistis menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kamu ini benar-benar susah dibilangin yah!"

Seifer hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Menurut tersangka, motifnya memukuli korban karena si korban mengatai pacarnya 'ganjen'." Lanjut si Polisi.

* * *

Rasanya kepala mau meledak!

Setiap hari seperti ini terus. Mulai dari keluarga yang rewel, lalu lintas Delling yang brengsek, pacar yang banyak ulah, murid-murid yang manja dan nakal, sampai di rumah entah apa lagi yang telah menanti. Kucing liar yang suka mencuri makan malam? Tikus yang suka masuk ke kamar dan berpesta pora? anjing tetangga galak yang dilepas berkeliaran di gang setelah matahari terbenam?

Saat ini Quistis berharap dirinya berada di pulau terpencil pantai pasir putih, menikmati minuman segar sambil berjemur menikmati matahari tropis yang hangat ditiup angin sepoi. Pantainya pantai pribadi. Tidak ada ayah, ibu, adik-adik, binatang, kepala sekolah, anak-anak, dan terutama, si Seifer! Kenapa sih orang itu? Setiap hari ada saja ulahnya. Bila tidak keluar masuk kantor polisi, maka keluar masuk klinik. Bila tidak di dua tempat itu, maka dia akan memberikan sms aneh yang isinya membuat stress. Kalau begini terus lebih baik putus saja!

Sepanjang jalan Quistis diam saja, Seifer beberapa kali mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi tidak direspon sedikitpun. Kontak mata sedikitpun tidak.

Quistis tidak menduga motor berhenti mendadak di jalanan sepi, dan tak lama, Seifer sudah merangkulnya rapat. Quistis tahu orang ini ingin merajuk, karena sebentar saja tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Awas, jauh-jauh! Ga mau!" dia memberi peringatan, tapi memang dasar hatinya yang baik, dia tidak bisa marah. Quistis tampaknya tidak bisa sungguh-sungguh mengamuk dan mungkin itu yang membuat Seifer yang temperamen berkepala mendidih, akhirnya tertarik padanya.

Seifer berbisik di telinganya, "Lama amat ngambeknya? Cium nih."

"Biarin."

Seifer mengecup pipinya satu kali. Setelah itu ia melepaskan Quistis dan kembali ke posisi mengemudi. Kali ini Quistis melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk perut Seifer yang melajukan motornya ke suatu tempat. Dia tidak tahu kemana motor ini akan membawanya, tapi perempuan berambut pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seifer dan memeluknya mesra.

Ternyata Seifer membawanya ke sekitar pelabuhan, tepatnya di restoran seafood. Dari kejauhan, kelihatannya restoran itu agak ramai dan banyak anak kecil.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu Tifa?

Quistis melihat lebih teliti lagi. Selain Tifa, ada si gemuk Barrett, dia sedang mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pongah. Tak lama kemudian, bocah lelaki berambut pirang jabrik muncul mendekat sambil menjepretkan karet gelang tepat mengenai hidungnya. Barrett kini menjadi sangat serius dan tak lama dia mengejar Cloud lalu bertengkar lagi.

"Kenapa anak-anak ada di sini?"

Seifer menggandengnya masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan begitu melewati pintu masuk, confetti diletuskan, menaburkan kepingan-kepingan kertas di udara. Dan orang-orang menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dengan bersemangat. Ada para tetangga, teman dan sahabat seperti Rinoa dan pacarnya, Squall, kemudian ada Selphie, Zell dan Irvin.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan_

_Selamat panjang umur, kita 'kan doakan_

_Selamat sejahtera, sehat sentosa_

_Selamat panjang umur dan bahagia."_

Kue ulang tahun pun muncul dengan angka 26 tertambat di atasnya dibawakan oleh sang ibu dan ayah, Edea dan Cid.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Quistis. Kamu anak yang berbakti." Kata Cid.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kak. Kami sayang padamu." kata saudara-saudaranya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Quistis, kamu sahabat yang baik." kata para sahabat.

Dan murid-murid pun berujar dengan serentak-yang menangis berhenti menangis, yang bertengkar berhenti bertengkar, "Selamat ulang tahun, bu guru!"

Setelah bersalam-salaman, Edea menyodorkan cake di tangannya agar Quistis meniup lilinnya. "Make a wish, sweetheart."

Quistis membuat sebuah permohonan disimpan dalam hatinya. Setelah itu ia meniup lilin tersebut hingga padam, diselingi tepuk tangan semua orang di sana, termasuk Seifer yang berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, semoga impian-impianmu tercapai."


End file.
